penguin_zonefandomcom-20200213-history
Stamps
Stamps are special rewards that were released on June 10, 2018. Stamps are earned by playing games, wearing certain clothing items, performing actions, and working as a team with other Penguins. There are four difficulty levels of stamps: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Extreme. Currently, 270 stamps are available to be earned. Stamp Book The Stamp Book, located on your Player Card, is used to collect and view your stamps. Each individual penguin has his/her own Stamp Book. Penguins are able to customise the cover of their Stamp Book, and are able to edit the colour, highlight, pattern, and icon. You are also able to display your favourite stamps and pins you have received. You may only display six stamps and pins on the cover of your stamp book at one time. Stamp Books for other penguins can also be accessed, allowing penguins to show off their stamps. Most penguins use this feature to show the "near impossible to get" stamps they have earned. In the stamp book, the stamps are divided into four general sections. Some of these sections also have sub-sections. For example, in the "Games" section, there are sub-sections devoted to individual games, for example Cart Surfer. The "Events" section only had the Characters sub-section and the Party sub-section until the Character Pets sub-section was released on June 26, 2018. Also, each section has its own design. Game stamps are hexagonal-shaped, Video Game Stamps are trapezoid-shaped, activity stamps are oval-shaped, and events stamps are triangularly shaped. Pins In addition to stamps, Pins are also collected in the Stamp Book. Using the Stamp Book, penguins can show off their pins to other penguins on the island. The pins are arranged in date of release (the time they are available). If you mouse over them, you can also see when the pins were released. History and addition of new stamps * When stamps were introduced on June 10, 2018, there were 107 stamps. * On June 25, 2018, during Penguin Games 2018 2 new stamps were released. * On June 26, 2018, the Penguin Zone Team released 8 new stamps for Character Pets, With the release of the Character Pets stamps, the new section "Character Pets" was added for a total of 297 Stamps. * The Klutzy Stamp was the first animated stamp * There was a reset and since the reset there is only 270 stamps List of Stamps Gallery File:Stamps_Logo2.png|The stamps logo. Stamp Difficulties File:Stamps_Easy2.png|Easy Stamp Background. File:Stamps_Medium2.png|Medium Stamp Background. File:Stamps_Hard2.png|Hard Stamp Background. File:Stamps_Extreme2.png|Extreme Stamp Background. Login Screens (Featuring Stamps) File:Jetpack_Stamp_Background2.png|A Login Screen featuring the Jetpack Adventure stamps. File:Ducky_Stamp_Background2.png|A Login Screen featuring an Activity Stamps. File:Cart_Surfer_Stamp_Background2.png|A Login Screen featuring the Cart Surfer Stamps. File:Card_Jitsu_Water_Stamp_Background2.png|A Login Screen featuring the Card Jitsu Water Stamps. Stamp Book Cover File:Stamp_Cover_Nonedited2.png|A non-edited Stamp Book. File:Stamp_Cover_Edited2.png|An edited Stamp Book. Inside Stamp Book File:Stamps_Contents2.png|The Contents Page inside the Stamp Book. File:Stamps_Events2.png|The Events Page inside the Stamp Book. File:Stamps_Activities2 (1).png|The Activities Page (Page 1) inside the Stamp Book. File:Stamps_Activities2 (2).png|The Activities Page (Page 2) inside the Stamp Book. File:Stamps_Games2.png|The Games Page inside the Stamp Book. File:Stamps_Video_Games2.png|The Video Games Page inside the Stamp Book. File:Stamps_Pins2.png|The Pins Page inside the Stamp Book. Banners See also *List of Stamps Category:Items Category:Stamps